The Choice
by Mall-Rat123
Summary: Lex finds Taisan's old crystal and accidentally uses it. To send himself back in time. To the day of the Chosen invasion. In order to be with Taisan he decides to change history. But this is Lex afterall. Will he be able to pull it off.


The Choice

Lex scanned the Mall. For Siva but there was no sign. She was disappearing for longer and longer amounts of time each day. But for why Lex had no idea. Lex decided to go and search for her in the cafe. When he got there he found Salene sitting on her own. Drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Sal what you up to." said Lex casually.

"Oh nothing... The usual..." sighed Salene.

"You dont trust Mega either." asked Lex.

"I dont know. He seems less genuine than when he was before Ram was dumped on the skip." said Salene.

"Its just Amber making you paranoid." said Lex.

"I dont know." said Salene unsure.

"Have you seen Siva." asked Lex.

"Yeah she said that she was popping out for some fresh air." said Salene.

"When." asked Lex.

"About half an hour ago." said Salene.

"Oh ok... Well night Sal." smiled Lex. He then made his way out of the cafe towards his room. When he got there. He opened his drawers and pulled out Taisan's old crystal.

"Oh Tai. I wish i had the chance to see you again. Just for one moment." said Lex absently rubbing his thumb over the crystal. All of a sudden the room filled with white smoke and the room started swirling. Faster and faster. Lex could feel himself starting to be sick. All of a sudden the swirling stopped. But the room was gone. Instead he was stood outside a warehouse. Standing in a circle with three other people... Bray, Ryan and Danni.

"Are you ok Lex." asked Danni.

"Oh my gosh. Danni where have you been." said Lex wrapping his arms around her.

"Lex are you ok." asked Bray. As Danni wrestled herself from Lex's grasp. Clearly mortified.

"Me... Oh yeah... Im fine... I think i must have had too much booze at the wedding." said Lex. Coming to his senses and realising that Taisan's crystal had taken him back in time. To the day of the Chosen invasion.

"Ok its time to go in." said Danni pointing towards the warehouse door. Where the other Tribal Leaders were waiting.

"Wait no... Dont go in." said Lex.

"Why." asked Bray.

"Its a trap. The Chosen are coming. If Danni goes in there. She will be captured." said Lex.

"What are you talking about." said Ryan. Who had kept silent.

"Trust me dont go in. Ive gotta go and save Taisan." said Lex running down the street.

"He's crazy." said Danni walking towards the warehouse.

"Wait." said Bray grabbing Danni's arm.

"For what." asked Danni.

"What if Lex is right." said Bray.

"What do you mean. What if. Lex is never right." said Danni.

"Oh i think this time he is." said Ryan pointing towards a bunch of people in blue robes carrying flaming torches.

As Lex ran past a bunch of Demon Dogs. He bumped into Patsy and Cloe. Scared out of their wits.

"Lex its Trudy. Shes working for the Chosen." said Patsy in a panicked voice.

"I know." said Lex.

"You know how." asked Cloe.

"That doesnt matter. Where's Taisan. Is she at the Mall." asked Lex.

"Yeah." nodded Patsy.

"Good... Listen you two. Dont go looking for Bray or Danni. They know about the Chosen. Just hide." said Lex. He then took of again. To the Mall. Leaving Patsy and Cloe in the street.

At the Mall. Everyone was gathered. As Trudy was trying to make Alice look like a liar.

"Surely Alice is mistaken." said Trudy sweetly.

"Oh she's not mistaken. You scheming witch." said Lex rushing up the stairs. He then punched Trudy knocking her to the floor.

"Lex what are you doing." said Taisan pulling him back.

"The Chosen are back in town and Trudy has been helping them all along." said Lex in fury.

"Is this true Trudy." asked Salene.

"Of course it isnt. Who are you gonna believe. A thief, a womaniser over the girl who you helped give birth." said Trudy.

"What was the plan. Lock us all up then rule the City in the name of Zoot." said Ellie in a mad tone.

"More than that. She was gonna send Danni, Patsy and countless others to their deaths." said Lex.

"I dont know about everyone else. But if the Chosen are in town then its time to split. Before they come for us." said May.

"We arent going anywhere. Until Danni, Bray and Ryan get back." said Lex.

"But what if the Chosen come." asked Salene.

"Grab a weapon each guys." ordered Lex.

"Wait Patsy and Cloe they ran away earlier on." said Salene.

"Its ok they're hiding." said Lex. Everyone then rushed around and grabbed a weapon each.

Outside in the City. Danni and Ryan rushed through the streets. Carrying a badly beaten Bray. When the Chosen had spotted them. They rushed up and attacked them before they could escape. Bray tried to fight them. But they overpowered him. It was a stroke of pure luck that Danni and Ryan had managed to pull him away. They were now rushing through the City back to the Mall. Hopefully the other Mall Rats were safe.

Back at the Mall. The Chosen had arrived for Trudy. The Mall Rats all armed stood in various positions around the staircase.

"Its show time guys." said Lex.

The Guardian stood infront of the Tribal Leaders he had managed to capture. With an unmistakable look of anger on his face.

"How did they know we were coming." asked The Guardian.

"I dont know. It looked as though they were all set to walk in. Then they stalled. We came along and they got away." explained a Chosen girl.

"Its useless capturing the Tribal Leaders. If the Mall Rats are still out there. They will fight for us. They will free us." said Jet the Gulls Leader.

"Dont waste your breath. They fear us. The whole City fears us. Why else do you think they ran. Instead of staying to fight." said The Guardian.

"What do you want from us." said Fangz the Demon Dogz Leader.

"Cooperation that is all." said The Guardian. An evil grin then spread across his face. All of a sudden the doors burst open and a girl with long brown hair. Dressed in a black leather catsuit walked in.

"Sorry im late. Im Moz Leader of the Mozzies." said the girl casually.

"Welcome Mozzie Leader. Your just in time for our prayer." said the Guardian.

"What prayer." said Moz.

"The prayer to Zoot of course." said The Guardian.

"Hang on a second. I thought Bray and Danni were heading this meeting. I didnt know that we would be praying. If i'd have known. I wouldn't have made an appearance." said Moz.

"This meeting was originally headed by Danni and Bray. But they had to step out. Im in charge now." said the Guardian.

"Dont you get it you stupid cow. We're prisoners and so are you. You've just walked into a trap." said Jet. A Chosen guard rushed forwards knocking Jet down to kneeling position.

"Zip it." said the guard.

"Its time for us to be moving along. To the hotel we go." said The Guardian clapping his hands in delight. As The Chosen Guards started hearing the Tribe Leaders out of the building. The Guardian pulled a guard to one side.

"Send for Lt Luke immediately." ordered The Guardian.

At the Mall. A battle had now broke out. The Chosen had come for Trudy and they didnt intend on leaving without her. Whilst the others dealt with the Chosen near the staircase. Salene and May locked themselves in the cage with Trudy as a hostage.

"Please Salene if you let me go. Then the Chosen will be leniant when they punish you. The same goes for you May." pleaded Trudy.

"Listen Supreme Nut Job. We're the ones with the upperhand here. I dont think we are gonna be punished." said May.

"Salene please." begged Trudy.

"I... I dont know..." stuttered Salene.

"SALENE DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." said May sternly.

"This has nothing to do with you." said Trudy. She then lashed out knocking May against the wall and hitting her.

"STOP IT." screamed Salene. She then grabbed Trudy by the hair and slammed her against the cage railings. Knocking her unconscious.

"Nice one Salene." said May pulling herself to her feet.

Out on the stairs. Alice and Lex dealt with the last standing Chosen guard. As soon as they had knocked him down. The fight was over. All of a sudden the sewer gate burst open and Danni and Ryan stumbled in carrying Bray. Danni helped Bray to a seat whilst Ryan quickly barracaded the gate behind him. Jack and Dal rushed over to help.

"Help me get Bray to the cafe." said Danni to Lex. The two then carried Bray up the stairs. Then seated him down in the cafe.

"Lex you have alot of explaining to do." said Danni.

"Now's not the time for explanations. We need to go and get May and Salene out of the cage.

"What are they doing in the cage." asked Danni.

"Holding Trudy hostage." said Lex rushing off to free them.

"What the heck is going on." said Danni confused.

"I dont know. But at this moment in time. I think we should secure the Mall. Before more of the Guardian's heavies arrive." said Alice. Danni nodded the two then joined Ryan, Jack and Dal who were locking the place down.

Not long after everyone gathered in the cafe. To hear Lex's explanation.

"Ok Lex lets hear it. How did you know about Trudy and the Chosen." asked Alice.

"Ok this may sound crazy. But I travelled back in time. In a couple of years time. I picked up Taisan's crystal and made a wish. To see Taisan again. Well here i am. I decided that since i was here. With my knowledge of future events. I would alter things to save you all." explained Lex.

"Yeah... Sure... And im Mary Poppins." said Alice.

"Its true." said Lex.

"It is true. It must be. How else would anyone other than me and my family. Know the secret of the crystal." said Taisan.

"What are you talking about." asked Ellie.

"The crystal that Lex speaks about. Its a family heirloom. Rumour has it that the crystal grants wishes. My parents when they gave me the crystal. Forbade me from making a wish. Because of the unforseen consequences that would follow." explained Taisan.

"What do you mean consequences." asked Lex.

"All the new borns from your time. Might not be born now. That everything has been altered." said Taisan.

"Oh no... Baby Bray." whispered Lex.

"What was that." said Alice as Danni raised her eyebrows.

"Ok forget about all this wishy crap. We need to concentrate on the Chosen and the danger they pose." said Dal.

"This place is so secure not even a mouse could get in." said Jack.

"That doesnt matter. If the Chosen are determind to get in. They will find a way. This is the place where Zoot was killed." said Lex.

"Ok what do you suggest we do." asked Danni.

"We leave." said Lex.

"No way." said Alice.

"That's out of the question." said Dal.

"We cant leave without Patsy and Cloe. They wont know where we have gone too." said Salene.

"Its ok. I can take you to where i last saw them." said Lex.

"What about the rest of us. You cant take us all there. The Chosen will pick us up in seconds." said Alice.

"The rest of you will go to the City border and wait for me and Salene there." said Lex.

"Wait a second... We're gonna go running of into the hills. Instead of staying to fight. Why's that." asked Jack.

"We cant stay to fight. There are too many of them. But there is someone who can help us. You guys just have to trust me." said Lex.

"Of course we trust you Lex. Its just because you have just told us that you have travelled back in time. Its gonna take a little getting use too." said Taisan.

"Well Lex has been right about everything else. Lets get going." said May.

"Not so fast. What are we gonna do about Trudy." said Ryan.

"Although it feels so tempting. We cant leave her here. She may be evil now. But she turns out good in the future." said Lex.

"Its also good to take her. Incase we come across the Chosen. Then we can use her to grant us safe passage out of the City." said Alice.

"Oh my gosh PATSY, CLOE." said Salene jumping out of her seat. Ebony suddenly appeared behind them.

"I found these two outside. They were close to becoming Chosen prisoners." said Ebony.

"Raise the grille quickly." said Danni. Before everyone walked down the stairs. When the grille was raised. Patsy and Cloe both rushed to Salene for a hug.

"Its ok. Your safe." said Salene.

"But they wont be. The Chosen have taken the hotel, the stadium and the petrol station. They are taking over all the main outposts in the City. It wont be long before they come here." explained Ebony.

"Why did you come back here." said Bray wincing in pain.

"Nows not the time for questions. We're gonna need Ebony to win back the City. Now lets get moving." said Lex.

"We'll go and get Trudy." said Ryan motioning for Dal to follow. They came back a few minutes later dragging an uncooperative Trudy.

Meanwhile at the hotel. K.C was thrown into a small room.

"What do you want with me." said K.C.

"You will soon see." said a Chosen guard. The guard then locked the door and made his way down to the lobby to meet the Guardian and his bodyguards with their prisoners.

"Welcome back Guardian. I have good news. We have one of the Mall Rats detained in a room upstairs." smiled the Guard.

"Good it shouldnt be long before they come to rescue their friend." smiled the Guardian.

The Mall Rats finally arrived at the City border sometime later.

"Who's this person who's gonna help us anyway." said Ellie.

"Ask Ebony." said Lex forcing Ebony to face everyone.

"What are you talking about." said Ebony.

"Tell them who we are going to meet. Who's death you faked." said Lex.

"I dont know what your talking about." said Ebony her eyes widened in terror.

"What are you talking about." said Bray still in pain from his beating.

"We're going to see dear Amber." said Lex.

"What are you talking about Lex." said Trudy.

"Can it you." said May pushing Trudy forwards.

"Listen we're gonna have to stop. Bray's pain is getting worse and worse. The kids are tired. We need to find a place to stay." said Salene.

"There's a town not far from here. Its called Liberty. When me and Ellie ran the farm we did some business with the owner of the Saloon. Her names Ruby. She seems ok she might take us in." said Alice.

"Ok some of us will go and stay in Liberty the rest of us will go into the hills." said Lex.

"You had better not be messing around Lex." said Bray forcefully.

"I wouldnt lie about something like this honestly." said Lex.

"Good." said Bray accepting what Lex had said.

"Who goes to Liberty and who goes to find Amber." said Jack.

"Me, Ryan and Dal will go and find Amber. Everyone else will go to Liberty with Alice." said Lex.

"Good let get moving." said Alice. Everyone except Dal, Lex and Ryan trailed off after Alice. Making her way towards Liberty. Lex, Ryan and Dal then headed off in a different direction. In search of Amber.

The Mall Rats who had followed Alice to Liberty. All recieved curious looks from the people who were presumably the residents.

"What are you looking at." shouted Ebony.

"Ssh Ebony. We dont want to draw attention to ourselves." said Salene.

"Let her shout. We're the Mall Rats what are they gonna do." said Patsy.

"Ssh Patsy. We only have influence in the City. Not up here." whispered Bray.

"Hang on a second. Whilst i go and discuss the situation with Ruby." said Alice.

"Come on lets sit you down." said Danni helping Bray down onto an empty beer barrell.

"Are you ok Danni. You've been quiet since we left the Mall." asked Bray.

"Of course she's not alright. She's just found out that Amber is alive. Which means that you and Amber will hook up again and Danni will be left out in the cold." said Trudy.

"Shut up." said May.

"Look at her. You can see it in her face." said Trudy. As Danni glanced away with an uncomfortable look in her eyes.

"May told you once. Now ill tell you for the final time. Shut up Trudy." said Bray.

"How dare you tell me. The mother of Zoot's baby to shut up. I am the Supreme mother of the Chosen." said Trudy defiantly.

"That's it... Chop off one of her fingers." said Ebony.

"WHAT." gasped Trudy.

"Keep your mouth shut. Or i wont cut your fingers off. Ill take away your own flaming hand." said Ebony threateningly.

"Ok guys come in." said Alice.

"Has she agreed to let us stay." asked Bray.

"Yes its fine. But as soon as the Chosen come sniffing around for us. Then we have gotta leave." said Alice.

Meanwhile Lex, Ryan and Dal had walked into a sprawling forest. With towering trees and a hint of danger about it.

"I dont like this Lex." said Dal.

"Me neither." said Ryan.

"It will be fine. She may hate us all at the moment. But she wont let any harm come to us." said Lex.

"Its not just Amber who lives up here Lex. There are aload of Barbarians or slave traders about." said Dal.

"Yeah the ones who left the City. When Danni and Bray took charge." said Ryan.

"I know but Amber and her Gaians are the ones with the most influence in this region." said Lex.

"Say we do get captured. Then Amber finds out. She isnt going to know its us. She will think its a bunch of City kids. What will Amber care about a load of City kids." said Dal.

"Amber cared when she was in the City. Whats the saying. You can take the girl away from the City. But you cant take the City away from the girl." said Lex. All of a sudden the trees started rustling.

"Who goes there." said Lex. As Ryan and Dal started to back off.

"Leave this place at once. This is our sanctuary. We dont need trouble especially from the City." said a voice.

"What's your name. Is it Pride by any chance." said Lex.

"How dare you speak the name of a Gaian in my presence." boomed the voice.

"Im guessing your not one of them." said Lex.

"You would do well to steer clear of them. If you dont want to feel the wrath of me and my warriors." said the voice.

"Come on show yourself." said Lex.

"Im guessing that you dont know Amber then." said Dal.

"THE WENCH WHO CAME FROM THE CITY AND BROKE OUR ALLISION WITH THE GAIANS. THEN CHANGED HER NAME TO EAGLE." shouted the voice.

"Thats the one." said Lex. All of a sudden a bunch of tough looking men. Armed with spears jumped out from behind the trees.

"Back up guys." said Lex.

"We are the Whisperers. I am the Leader Horse. We control this area. GET THEM." said Horse. Lex, Ryan and Dal took off. With the Whisperers chasing after them.

In the City. Everyone who had not yet been captured fled. As a convoy of Chosen trucks. Made their way towards the Mall. The convoy was headed by a bunch of Locos on quad bikes. The doors on every truck opened and a Chosen fighting force filed out. Heading straight towards the Mall entrance. Not long after an extra truck appeared at the end of the street and stopped outside the Mall. The front door opened and a blue haired man wearing white robes. Similiar to the Guardian's stepped out. Accompanied by two Chosen girls dressed in red robes with black hoods. The three of them headed towards the Mall. Moments later a sneaky looking boy with brown hair, Carrying a flute sneaked around from behind a corner.

"You cant get rid of Sasha that easy Luke." giggled the boy.

Back in Liberty. Everyone gathered around the bar in the Saloon. As Ruby explained the sleeping situation.

"I understand that some of you probably dislike each other. Even though your a tribe. But if there isnt enough room to seperate those that dislike each other. Then im afraid some of you are gonna have to share." said Ruby.

"Are there other guests here." asked Ebony.

"Yes there are why?." asked Ruby.

"Cant you get them to leave." asked May.

"Not really they have already paid." said Ruby.

"What if we convinced them to leave. Then could we have the extra rooms." asked Ebony.

"Feel free." said Ruby.

"Okay everyone go find a room." said Bray. Everyone then trailed off towards the stairs. Except Bray who pulled Danni to one side.

"Is everything ok." asked Bray.

"Fine." said Danni.

"No its not. Your thinking about what Trudy said. You know about you being left in the cold." said Bray.

"Thanks for reminding me." said Danni.

"Thats not going to happen." said Bray.

"How can you be sure of that. What happens when you see her again and decide that you two should be together." sighed Danni.

"Im not going to lie. Im looking forward to seeing Amber again. I love her. I cant stop loving her. But i love you now. Nothing can change that." said Bray.

"Good." smiled Danni. She then walked off towards the stairs. Leaving Bray in the bar with Ruby who was polishing some glasses.

"Do you really believe. Everything that you have just said." asked Ruby.

"Honestly... I dont know... It all depenss on how i feel when i see her again." sighed Bray. Ruby then grabbed a bottle and poured its contents into a glass.

"Here have this on the house. You look like you need it." said Ruby.


End file.
